Renesme Carlie Cullen
by Bea4
Summary: Bella and Edward's daughter: The struggles of a half human half vampire child.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and i hope you enjoy it:

**(Half human half vampire, the struggles of Renesme Carlie Cullen the daughter of Bella and Edward from the Twilight saga.**

**Bella and Jacob have had a story and Stephanie Meyer's started one from Edwards point of view aswell; so I thought I'd give Nessie a story too.)**

My first day at school is going to be awful.

"_Please don't make me go mum" _I said touching my mother's cheek. She just sighed and said

"It's the law, you have to go to school and besides you need a proper education."

I love my mum she's wonderful and so breathtakingly beautiful, and so is my dad- they're like the most perfect couple I've ever seen-well besides from the rest of my family that is.

It was then when I saw it; the school. It was full of children. I froze. My mum took my hand and dragged me along- it didn't matter how much I tried to break free from her hands- it was impossible. It was stupid of me to try in the first place.

I looked at my dad with tears in my eyes, making him see all of my thoughts and fears.

"I know you don't want to go Nessie but it'll be ok, I promise, and me and Bella will be nearby."

_It's not fair _I thought to myself; forgetting that my dad knew what I was thinking anyway.

"It'll be fine, wont it Alice?"

"I cant see anything going wrong yet".

I looked back at Alice with a tear in my eye. "Are you sure?"

She paused, looked again and then replied "The only thing you've decided is that you're not going, and don't throw a tantrum to try and get sent home it's childish" she laughed and so did dad.

Alice can see the future but only when the decisions been made, it's her gift: my dad can read minds, my mum's like some sort of shield against 'mental harm', Jasper can read and influence emotions and I can show people how I feel and what I'm thinking by simply touching their cheek.

"Ok so lets make sure you know all the rules before you go in" my dad said staring into my eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"No. one: Avoid direct contact with everyone especially their faces- you'll frighten them and you'll blow our cover" he said while mum and Alice nodded their heads in agreement with worried eyes.

"No. two: Do not tell anyone that you're only half human, that we're vampires or that you're in love with a werewolf".

_Shape-shifter _I corrected him in my thoughts, not wanting to embarrass him. He smiled and then continued the list of rules.

"No. three: You're ten years old. Don't let anyone know your real age because you look a lot older" he said and then my mum interrupted.

"If the teachers ask why you're only just coming to school now just tell them you were being taught at home, Sorry Edward, carry on" she motioned with her hand for him to proceed. He opened his mouth and then Alice began to speak "She knows the rules Edward, you and Bella have been drumming them into her head for weeks and besides she needs to go in now". Just as she stopped speaking the school bell went and all of the kids lined up and waited to be filed into the building.

Mum and dad hugged and kissed me but mum wouldn't let me go.

_Ow! I cant breathe, make her stop _I thought and then my dad cleared his throat.

"Bella, you're hurting her" he said, not meaning to be rude.

"Oh im sorry Renesme" she started to say and then Alice took hold of my shoulders and kissed me on the head "Go in now or you'll be late" she whispered to me.

I smiled and started to walk in, I glanced behind me wanting to run back and then I heard a familiar voice.

He was panting, almost out of breath "S-s-sorry im late" he stuttered "I didn't get much sleep last night…" he began. Then he saw me, ran towards me and scooped me up in his arms spinning me around and gave me a great big hug and a long lingering kiss on the top of my head.

I touched his cheek to show him how happy I was to see him; a big beaming smile spread across his face.

"Renesme!" my mum shouted, I looked at them all at the gate and they all appeared to be rather annoyed. Jake put me down gently and ruffled my hair "Give'em hell kid" he winked and then walked back to where my family stood.

"She's late now!" Alice hissed. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and I laughed.

Then my mum looked at dad and sighed "We'd better take her in and speak to the receptionist".

I started to walk away towards the school; because as much as I didn't want to be here, I also didn't want the embarrassment of my parents having to walk me all the way in. I felt a sudden gust of wind and then they were both walking beside me with their hands on my shoulders.

_Errr this is so embarrassing! I can do this myself, I wish they'd at least let go of me. _Then dad removed his hand and held the door open for mum and I.

"Hello, sorry it's my daughters first day and she's a bit late and she's not sure where she's supposed to go" she said, trying hard to cover up the fact that her voice sounded like she was singing, when she spoke to the receptionist.

The receptionist was shocked at the very sight of us. She was quite plump and her hair cut was all wrong; she could use a make over from Alice. I looked at my dad and he was trying not to laugh at what I was thinking but he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. Then he whispered, low enough so that only I could hear, "Behave yourself".

"Oh erm, you must be the Cullens. So this is Renesme" she said peering over the rims of her thick glasses " and you must be Mr and Mrs Cullen" my mum nodded shyly. I'd have thought that after all this time she'd be used to being called Mrs Cullen by now.

"Yes that's right, but call me Bella" she said.

"Edward" he said raising his hand to shake hers, she shivered at the touch of his icy skin.

I stared out the door at Jacob wishing he'd save me from my inevitable doom. I just knew something was going to go wrong. Then the receptionist, Jill, because even though I was lost in my own thoughts I could still hear them talking, smiled at me. "Come along now, your class room's this way".

Then she began to walk down the long corridor, I glanced over my shoulder only to see that my parents had already gone.

Before I knew it she was opening the door to a class room. _My_ class room. I gulped hard and stepped in to the room.

It was so loud, all the screaming, laughing and all of them running around- these kids were like animals and believe me that's something considering my whole family are vampires and even they don't scare me!

I pressed myself against the wall wishing that I could just disappear while Jill silenced them and they all went to sit in their assigned seats. Then she looked back to me "Your teacher's not here yet take a seat and I'll go find someone to take the register" she smiled at me and then walked out the door.

I was all alone with these _**humans!** _They were all staring at me, there was only one seat left so I edged my way towards it trying not to brush by any of them or have eye contact. I sat down. Then I watched the clock above the white board. You can do this, you can do this! I kept saying to myself then someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped out of my chair and spun around to see who it was. They all looked terrified. I guessed that the girl behind my seat, who was shaking and still had her hand suspended in the air, had been the one that tapped my shoulder.

"_Erm, sorry."_ she said shrinking in her chair _"I didn't me to scare you, I just wanted to know your name"_ she looked up at me hopefully and then twiddled her hair with her little finger nervously.

"_It's ok"_ I started_ "I just wasn't expecting it that's all"_ I paused _"my name's Renesme, what's yours?"_ I asked as I sat back down.

"_I'm Rachel, erm I like your name it's nice"_ she smiled politely. I should at least try and make an effort at conversation.

_"My mum came up with it because her real mum's called Renee but her mother in law's called Esme so she just merged it together and came up with Renesme, but you can call me Nessie if you like"_ I said. Then I realised that some of the words I used were probably a bit advanced for her age. She smiled and nodded sheepishly.

The teacher walked in ending the awkward silence, and I gave a sigh of relief. She began calling out the students names. I wasn't paying attention, I stared out the window and imagined that me and Jacob were playing outside.

"_Renesme?"_ she said and then I snapped back to reality but I still couldn't speak.

"_Renesme Cullen?"_ she said while she scanned the class room for a face she didn't recognise. I ducked and then her voice took on a tone which I knew meant that she was now getting impatient.

"_Renesme Carlie Cullen can you please raise your hand"_ she sighed and then Rachel kicked my chair. My hand flew up automatically. She looked at me and then ticked me off.

"_You can put your hand down now"_ she said. The class giggled and I blushed and tried to sink into my chair_._

"_Silence! It's Renesme's first day and you should make her feel welcome"_ she half smiled at me.

Then I looked around the class and to my horror everyone had turned round to look at me. I felt like I was being interrogated by their eyes, like they knew what I was. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me._.._

_Let me know what you think please :)_


	2. Part 2

**(Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry it took a while to post the next part. Let me know what you think.)**

Then the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell', how cheesy is that?! I giggled to myself.

"Ok, chop-chop, off to your first lessons!" said the teacher.

I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. Then I realised that Rachel was waiting by the door for me. I smiled politely. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go?" I asked.

I looked at her properly now, she was rather skinny with frizzy ginger hair, she was wearing the same dull school uniform as me (but Alice had done a good job styling mine) and scuffed up black shoes with white frilly socks.

"Did Miss give you a timetable?" she asked, waiting for me to give it to her- but I didn't have one.

"No I didn't get one" I replied wondering what to do now, she frowned and motioned me to follow her.

I just kept screaming in my I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home!! Desperately hoping that my dad was close enough to hear me and that he'd come take me home.

We were back at reception again. Joy. I sighed, as Rachel explained that I needed a timetable.

Jill looked at us blankly and asked "Didn't you get a timetable in the post?" I shook my head. Then she swivelled her chair and started tapping things into the computer. "Ah! Here we are, Renesme Cullen" she said as she began printing something off, presumably my timetable.

"Ok girls, well you're both late now so I'll take Renesme to her class and you run along to yours" she said shooing Rachel away. How rude, she was only trying to help. Rachel waved to me as she walked away.

Yet again I was being walked down the corridor round the corner, across the courtyard into the other building and down some more corridors. I was sure to get lost in this place, I sighed and as if Jill knew what I was thinking she said "There's a map on the back of your timetable, but if you can't read maps just ask a teacher or one of the older students to help you" she glanced back and smiled at me before she knocked on the door.

I took a deep breath. "Come in!" said a voice on the other side of the door.

She seemed quite pleasant; lovely smile, designer glasses, hair in a bun, Pencil skirt and a cream blouse with brown shoes.

Jill and the lady spoke to each other briefly and then she left. "Hi Renesme, I'm Tanya, there's a seat at the back next to Ryan" she beamed hurrying me along to my chair "I'll help you in a minute I'm just going to get the rest of the class started".

I sat down and looked to my left and then my right; they were both boys-which one was Ryan? I tried to peek at their textbooks but I couldn't read their appalling handwriting. I gave up, I didn't really care anyway.

I went to tuck my loose hair behind my ear and then I remembered that I had my bracelet on. My mum gave it to me. It had a little carving of a wolf on it to remind me of Jacob and a big diamond to remind me of my family. I smiled as I played with my bracelet.

I didn't even realise that the teacher had stopped talking and was standing next to me. "Renesme?" I jumped. "Um yes Miss?" she smiled.

"What school did you used to go to?" she asked. My mum told me what to say if anyone asked me that.

"My parents taught me at home" I replied. She put some texts books on my desk and turned the book to page 5.

"Are you good at maths?"

"Yes, my dad tutored me really well"

"Do you know what grade you're on?" she asked doubtfully and she was right to.

"No" I looked at the book "but this is algebra, I'm good at that" I said as I rummaged in my pencilcase for something to write with.

"Ok, well just raise your hand if you need any help" then she walked back to her desk.

It was strange, she didn't seem shocked when she heard my voice like everyone else did, and even though she was being really nice to me I sort of felt like something was wrong. I tried not to dwell on it and I started doing some maths questions.

After about 20mins, she started to read out the questions and ask people for the answers while we marked our own work. I got 20/20, she didn't seem surprised.

The bell rang for break a little while later. I started to pack my things away.

"Hmmhmmm" some one was clearing their throat trying to get my attention. I looked up.

"Hi" he said, blushing slightly, "I'm Ryan".

"Oh, erm nice to meet you" I looked away and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Wow you have a really nice voice" he said. I rolled my eyes. Then I noticed that the teacher was watching us.

"So what lesson do you have next?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"English" he sighed.

"I love English, it's easy." I said quickly trying to make my way to the door.

"Renesme?" the teacher called. I was hesitant but didn't want to give her more reasons to be suspicious so I spun around and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you, in private" she eyed the boy and he left.

Oh dear, my heart started racing! Did she know? How could she know? What else could she possibly want to talk about?

"I was just wondering if I could speak to your parents after school today, to get an idea of what you should be…" she hesitated. Oh no! She definitely knows I'm not human but I don't think she knows what I am! "Working at in Maths" she finished noting my change in breathing and smiling to herself. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about, you can tell me anything you know" she was about to put her hand on my shoulder and I jumped back.

"It's ok, I wasn't going to hurt you, I'll see you after school" she winked and I legged it out of the building.

When I was outside I stopped to catch my breath. Then I decided there and then: I'm going home right now! I started walking towards the gate, just as I put my hand on the fence- THUD!

I heard a whistling noise, it sounded like air escaping I looked at my feet and saw a deflating football. A boy ran over, he looked really upset. I felt bad.

"What did you do to my ball Barbie?!" he screamed at me. I wasn't going to take this from some kinder gardener.

"Why did you kick your stupid football at me?!" I said putting my hand on my hip and glaring at him.

"Because you're the new girl and you're a dork" he snickered. That does it! I wasn't going to break his face so I'll just break his arm instead, because he's got two of those I argued in my head.

"What's the matter girly girl? You gunna cry?" he taunted. I smiled.

WHACK!! I heard a crunch and the kid screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I break your arm? Who's laughing now?!" I sneered then I kicked dirt at him and turned back to the gate.

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" screamed one of the teachers. I spun around to see which one. I froze.

(Let me know what you think)


	3. Part 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying it!**

Tanya stood over the boy, with her eyes fixed on me. She scooped the howling child up into her arms and beckoned me to follow her.

I carefully walked behind her as she carried the young boy to the matron's office. When she'd finished explaining the whole thing to the matron she turned back to me.

"What were you thinking?!" she hissed. Then she went to grab my arm and I turned to run but I couldn't move. "I've all ways liked being centre of attention, even to a captive audience; that's my gift" she smirked evilly. I pretended that I had no idea what she was on a bout.

"What? I don't get it" I said trying to be convincing with my lie. I frowned trying to seem confused. She laughed. "You know exactly what I'm on about" sounding annoyed "I can't talk now because you've been very foolish and you have to stay in isolation and besides I'd rather talk to your whole coven". Then she shoved me in a room with nothing but a chair and locked the door.

"Oh!" I heard someone outside say in surprise then Tanya spoke to them.

"Renesme's being detained; she broke Carl's arm at break time" then I stopped listening, I had more important things to think about like who and what is Tanya and how does she know about me and my family?!

I stood up; my eyes darted around the room for an escape. There was a small window, I bounded over to it. Locked. I could try and force it open but how would I explain that? It was hopeless. Is Tanya going to kill me? I wondered.

Then I heard a laugh at the window. "Jacob!" I screamed.

"Shh" he said putting his fingers to his lips, "why are you in here?" he asked looking in the empty room.

"I broke some kids arm but…" I tried to tell him about the more urgent thing but he interrupted me.

"Nessie! You don't want to set a bad example do you? And what's Bella and Edward gunna think if you get expelled on your first day?" he said with the look of disapproval in his eyes. I knew it was pointless to try and change the subject so I stood up for myself. "He was picking on me, he kicked his ball at me deliberately" he pouted for a moment.

"Do you want me to break his other arm" he joked, or at least I hoped he was joking. I sighed. Then we heard footsteps approaching. I looked at the door then glanced back but he was gone.

"Hello Renesme" said a tall man, who was blatantly wearing a wig, "I heard about what you did to Carl" he started. I crossed my arms. "He started it" I said, then I suddenly realised how childish that sounded but I suppose that was normal for the age I was pretending to be.

He raised one eye brow "You've broken his arm you know?" he pointed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked folding his arms waiting for a tragic 'woe is me' tail.

I turned away and stared out the window. "Even if I told you what happened he'd deny it" I said.

Then I turned round waiting for his response. He looked cross. "I have to hear both sides of the story so I can file a report" he sighed.

"Right, well then" I began, putting a hand on my hip "I was walking over to the school gate, I was going to go home and then I got hit by a football! I turned around and that boy came up to me and started calling me names like 'Barbie and dork' and I wasn't gunna stand there and let him taunt me like that so I thumped him one" I said. It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. He seemed a bit shocked at how casually I said everything.

"Well" he cleared his throat "I'll ask one of the teachers to bring you a pen and paper and you can write that down" he huffed as he walked out the door.

Unbelievable! I hate this school. They think they're all that, even the kids! "HUMANS!" I cursed under my breath.

A little boy came in with a paper and pencil. He looked really shy. "Hi" he held them out for me to take. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Carl just had it coming that's all" I laughed. He smiled.

"You're not gunna be the new b-bully?" he stuttered. I was shocked, my eyes opened wide and my mouth hung open. I gathered myself "Erm no, I'm not, did he used to hurt you?" I said taking the equipment from the boy. He nodded.

"I don't think he can hurt you anymore" I smiled, he looked a bit confused "I broke his arm" I said. He took a step back. I shook my head "he kicked a ball at me". He mouthed the word 'Oh' but didn't say it out loud. "So what's your name kid?" I asked. He seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"I'm Adam, you're Renny or something?" he asked. I giggled.

"It's Renesme but you can call me Nessie" I beamed. He nodded.

"Ok, well bye Nessie" he said backing out of the door.

The bell rang for lunch. It was probably a good thing that I was alone so that I could drink some blood without having to look over my shoulder.

I took it out of my bag and unscrewed the flask, it was still warm-ish. I sniffed it and shut my eyes taking in the delicious scent! I licked my lips and put my mouth to the flask and tipped it up, gulping it all down quickly. "Ah" I said in relief. That was the highlight of my day. I smiled to myself and started humming the song my dad sings to me every night.

I wrote my stupid summary and sat there for what seemed like hours. It was so boring! Isn't school over yet? I glanced around the room for a clock. None. I sighed.

Then I heard the dulcet chimes of freedom. End of school. Suddenly I heard kids screaming and shouting, it sounded like a heard of elephants were running down the corridor.

It quietened down eventually as I waited to be escorted out of the building. The thought made me gulp hard. Would Tanya come get me? I gripped hold of the chair and took deep breaths, trying not to panic.

The handle turned, I barely heard any footsteps, maybe she was there the whole time?

She poked her head around the corner and smiled. "Come with me, I want a word with your parents".

She held her hound out waiting for me to take it; I looked at it and wrinkled my nose "I'm not a baby"

I huffed. "Oh I know that darling, you're much more than that" she said with and edge to her voice that gave me the shivers.

**(Oh! What's going to happen? Who's Tanya? Find out in the next chapter!)**


	4. Part 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews! : )**

**This chapter is small but it's got a lot for you to think about. **

**WARNING: it's got some references to characters and events from Breaking Dawn; so make sure you've actually finished reading the book first, or some of this won't make a whole lot of sense.**

**Also I'm going to try and put the character's thoughts in italics from now on; so that it's less confusing- thanks for the tips! : )**

_I had no idea what was going to happen when she met my parents. She wouldn't want to make a scene in front of all these people; she'd have to get us all __**alone**__. That thought made me shudder but then I realised something. Tanya was all by herself, she wouldn't be able to take on my whole family on her own- __**what if she's not alone?**_

I started to slow down; she glanced back at me looking rather irritated. "We don't want to keep them waiting to do we?" she smiled cruelly.

Then we were outside and I saw them all waiting by the gate. As soon as they saw me with a teacher they looked worried; _or maybe they looked worried because they realised the danger?_

I ran up to them and touched my mum's face showing her what was going on and I presumed dad was reading my mind to see what I was showing her. Then they shoved me behind them out of Tanya's view.

"Is everything ok?" mum asked Tanya as she approached them.

Tanya smiled eyeing us all up "I don't believe we've met" she stopped a few feet away from them "My name's Tanya" she spoke as she extended her hand to greet them. Dad hissed at her and she dropped it to her side immediately. "What do you want?" he asked icily.

She cleared her throat "It might be better for us to speak somewhere more _**private**_" she said looking around at all the parents and kids. "Sure" he said.

"No wait!" I said tugging dad's hand, but he knew what I was thinking.

"Alice is at home, if she sees any danger I'm sure she'll bring the others" he whispered low enough so that no human would be able to hear. Then Tanya glared at me "That won't be necessary" she smirked cruelly.

Mum looked at dad confused and then she looked shocked. _Was I missing something? _

"Her heartbeat's like yours" mum said to me with her eyes wide. _So does that mean she's half human/ half vampire like me? Is that good or bad_? I wondered.

"Like I said" Tanya continued "lets go somewhere more private and have a little _chat_".

"You can come to our house, I suppose, as long as you don't try anything" he said raising his eyebrow, as we walked to his car. "I wouldn't dream of it" she said feigning innocence. Dad stopped and glared at her "You already have" he accused. I assumed that meant that dad had seen her plans. I knew this could possibly be bad.

There was an awkward silence in the car on the way home.

Tanya cleared her throat "Aren't you going to tell them about your first day?" she grinned at me.

I shrugged "It's not important". She pouted.

"Renesme broke someone's arm at school today and spent the rest of her time in isolation" she said folding her arms seeming satisfied and smug. I glared at her.

Mum looked at me in shock"You're supposed to be keeping a low profile and you've already broken someone's arm and attracted a potential threat!" she turned at Tanya and hissed. She was about to carry on when dad raised his voice "Now's not the time Bells, we'll have words with her later… there's more pressing issues to address" he said looking in his mirror at Tanya curiously.

_Great! _I thought sarcastically; _this stupid woman's got me into trouble already_. I sunk down into the seat wishing that I could disappear.

We pulled up the drive; Alice was waiting by the door. "Hello Tanya" she called.

Tanya didn't seem to recognise her "And you are?" she said coldly.

"I'm Alice, I met your brother, he was very helpful and kind to our family, I hope you will be to".

"Do you know each other then?" mum asked Alice, but dad interrupted her.

"She saw this coming" he said flatly.

So we were all standing in the living room now: mum, dad, Alice and Tanya waiting for the others to come over. It didn't take them long.

Then I remembered what dad said _i'f Alice saw any danger she'd bring the others'_- I began to panic.

They all filed in gracefully.

"What's Bella done now?" Emmett teased. She smiled back at him weakly.

"What's going on Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"Tanya wanted to speak with us" he gestured for her to begin.

She looked around the room quickly, getting a good look at us all, _or maybe she was counting? _I couldn't be sure but my dad would know what she was thinking so it didn't really matter.

She cleared her throat. I felt a sudden jolt and I was unable to look away from her- _was this her 'captive audience gift' she was on about earlier?_

"Well, Alice is right, you've all met my brother Nahuel…" there were sudden gasps from the others but I couldn't look to see who "he came here to help your family because of _her"_ she pointed at me "to prove to the Volturi that she was no threat to the vampire world". She stopped for a second, to let us take it all in.

I remember him now. I recalled him staring at mum in amazement because even after giving birth to me she was still alive; but his mum was not.

"Yes, he saved us all; did you want something in return?" Carlisle asked. She glared at him.

"Nahuel told Aro about Johan, my father, and about my brothers and sisters..." a slight tear came to her eye and I could tell she was starting to get angry. I braced myself. Then I felt calm all of a sudden, that must've been Jasper Trying to keep the peace.

She continued "They killed Johan, and my brothers and sisters too because they tried to defend him; I was a coward-I ran" she stopped to wipe away her tears "I swore to myself that I'd avenge them, I would've killed Nahuel but he's the only family I have left now, and if it wasn't for you in the first place" she turned to me "then none of my family would've been killed!"she shrieked.

Suddenly Jasper and Emmett were standing beside me, crouching; ready to attack.

**Do you think my link with the event in Breaking Dawn fits in well? **

**I'd like to know what you think's going to happen next.**


	5. Part 5

**Just as a reminder I thought I'd make sure that everyone realises that the Tanya in my story isn't the Tanya from, the wonderful gifted, Stephanie Meyer. The Tanya in my story is half human and half vampire; she is Nahuel's sister and Johan's creation (Breaking Dawn). My Tanya is not the vampire Tanya from the Denali coven.**

**Thank you all for reading! A special thanks to all the people who have reviewed!**

**Okay now that that****'****s all cleared up, I****'****ll begin.**

Tanya's eye's were flaming with rage! _Would she really attack me knowing she would surely fail?_

She slowly, cautiously, began to raise her hands and took a step back. "I-I don't know what came over me…" she stuttered. Her whole body started to shake like she was going to collapse; _I think she's a very good actress_ I glanced at dad but he was focused on Tanya.

"Maybe you should sit down, are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked, generally concerned.

She nodded slowly, weakly. Alice caught her before her feet gave way. She laid her down on the sofa. _Evil, overdramatic woman!! _Dad's eyes flickered to me, then Tanya and back to Carlisle.

Then I couldn't care less at her performance because Esme was back in an instant, before I'd even notice that she'd left, with a warm goblet of blood. _It smelt delicious! I wanted some _I thought selfishly.

"Esme, can you get Nessie some too?" dad asked briefly, turning his head to smile at me. _Thank you _I replied in my mind. "Bella, do you want to take her upstairs?" I knew he wasn't really asking mum, he was telling her. She smiled briefly and then took my hand and led me upstairs.

Esme met us at the bottom of the stairs and handed me my cup of delicious, warm, dark crimson blood. I licked my lips and touched Esme's cheek; she chuckled realising that what I had showed her meant that I was really thirsty. I gulped it down in a matter of seconds! It was so sweet to me and it smelt amazing!

"Tanya's just upset, she'll calm down…but you!" she looked at me sternly "what happened today? Why did you hurt that boy?" I touched her cheek to show her. She pouted for a second "Hmmm, but you could've been more grown up about the situation". I'd had enough for one day and I stood up to have my little paddy. I punched the wall using all my strength, the room shook, the plaster crumbled and I'd made a whole in the wall. It felt good to let it all out but my hand started to ache a little. Mum laughed at me. "Do you want some ice?" dad called up the stairs, something in his voice made me think he was suppressing his laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I think she'll be ok Edward" she left the room shaking her head in disapproval, but the corners of her lips twitched slightly as she fought back a smile.

Very soon after that, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I'd fallen asleep.

When I awoke nobody was there. _That's odd. There was always someone there to greet me whenever I woke up._

I made my way out of the bedroom and walked along the hall. I heard some faint whispers, but I couldn't make out what they were talking about. _Annoying._

I ran down the stairs and froze. _What is going on?!_

Tanya was sitting next to a young boy who I didn't recognise. He smiled at me. "Jacob's in the kitchen" and then they carried on chatting to each other. _I'm so confused._

Suddenly it didn't matter anymore-my Jacob was here! He turned to look at me with his beautiful eyes and embraced me!

"I want you to meet one of our new young ones" he smiled. I touched his cheek showing him the boy who was speaking to Tanya. "Yeh that's him, his names Michael, but he prefers to be called by his last name Storm". I rolled my eyes.

"So what's with him and Tanya?" I asked, he was surprised by my question and that made him pause for a second.

"I think he's got a bit of a crush on her but he hasn't imprinted or anything" he looked at me and smiled "I'm so lucky I found you" he kissed my head. _Mmm that was lovely!_

We were standing by the doorway; Jacob was playing with my hair, while I watched them both. I could only come to one conclusion: _I don't trust her. _I wanted to warn Storm somehow, but he'd never believe me.

I quietly observed them from a distance for a few months. Everyday I saw or heard things that made me more suspicious but whenever I told anyone else they clarified that it was _just in my head_.

Then I overheard a conversation Tanya and Carlisle were having. She was asking him if it was possible for her to conceive a child. _A child! Is she mad? Who knows what it could turn into?! Maybe that's her plan; she wants to create something evil to do her dirty work for her._ Then another thought occurred to me- _who would she have intercourse with in order to become pregnant- she couldn't possibly be thinking about using Storm, could she?! Surely someone must realise the danger?!_

I showed mum and dad what I'd overheard and what I thought about it all. They claimed it was nothing to worry about. I scowled. How could they be so oblivious? Storm was ignorant. There was nothing I could do; no one thought there was any trouble.

Then I realised that I hadn't seen Alice for a while. _Where is she? _"She's gone to check on Nahuel, to apologise for what the Volturi did to his brothers and sisters" dad said creeping up behind me. I gave him a long hug. _I'm scared. _"There's nothing for you to worry about and if there was we'd be here to protect you" he kissed me on the top of my head and walked away. _It's not me I'm worried about I'm sure she wont stop at one kill she'll take our whole family!!_ I heard him sigh.

I watched him for a minute but then I looked away. _Ew! _Mum and dad were making out.

Jacob laughed. I sped down the stairs and jumped into his waiting arms and he carried me out the door; we were going to the beach in La Push today.

* * *

A few days later.

I looked out across the open sea and watched the birds fly overhead. I could feel the warm sun beating down on my skin, with my hair blowing in the wind. I was glad I wasn't a complete vampire because I loved the sun so much! I looked down at the waves licking at my ankles as my feet sank into the sand which was all moist in between my toes. Then I looked up to see Jacob showing off, splashing around. I giggled.

My eyes traced every inch of his beautifully tanned physique; saving every detail for later.

"Nessie? Nessie? You okay?" I opened my eyes and my Jacob was hovering over my body. I sighed. My dream was real a few days ago but I still wanted to go back to sleep and carry on remembering every single detail. I put my hand to his face and closed my eyes with a smile, showing him my fond memories.

As my hand dropped to my side he caught it and put it around his neck and leaned closer…to kiss me? I hoped he would! My heart started to accelerate, my breathing increasing, almost panting now. I strained my neck higher to reach up to his lips sooner. We were just inches away and then he vanished with a crash. I looked around startled and confused.

He was against the wall with my dad crouched beside my bed with a deep, menacing growl erupting from his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and then mum walked in. "What's going on?!" she looked alarmed, eyes wide trying to figure out the obvious tension in the room.

"It's nothing" I muttered. I noticed dad twitch. I probably should keep my mouth and my head shut so that I don't provoke him further.

Mum tried to soothe him, but it wasn't taking immediate effect. My patience wore thin. I groaned. "Jasper!" I screamed.

He was here in a shot, immediately dad's shoulders began to relax and mum was able to pull him out of his crouch till he was standing again. "Downstairs now!" he roared at Jacob. I flinched.

"What's going on Bells?" Jasper glanced at her and then they both turned to me. I gulped. My mum raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation. I folded my arms and pouted; they weren't getting one.

They'd just _ruined_ a _perfect_ morning! I was so close to having my _first proper kiss_!

Then we heard raised voices from downstairs, I looked up as mum and Jasper dashed out the room.

* * *

I should've expected them to be over observant whenever Jacob was near me now. _This sucks! I'm old enough to do what I want. _I was fuming! Dad glared at me. "Not another thought… or word" he added sternly.

I saw Storm in the corner of my eye pacing by the door. Suddenly I remembered all about Tanya and my worries.

I wondered why Alice had been gone for so long, this time I wasn't the only one worrying. _Finally._

Jasper had been very quiet while she'd been away; clearly not used to being apart for so long.

It was Spring break soon, so I thought about suggesting that we all go and find her.

Jasper looked at his family, his eyes almost pleading them all to search for her. I was pleased that they agreed however I was sad that they wouldn't let me go with them. Then something happened that I wasn't expecting.

"She's gone to see my brother, I'm sure she's fine and anyway…" she trailed off looking at Storm.

He stopped pacing "Tanya and I were thinking about going away together during the spring break, we could stop by and visit and check that she's okay" he spoke so fast it was hard to keep up and it also seemed very well rehearsed. This was clearly the reason he had been pacing. He started fiddling with his thumbs. "Sounds reasonable, that means no one else needs to make a trip…that's probably unnecessary" Carlisle smiled at Jasper and me; we were clearly the ones who looked the most concerned.

_You're all insane! You Can't let them be alone together, in another country!_ I was screaming in my head, I could feel my face going hot with anger. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder; I looked at dad. He smiled at me. "Don't be silly" he mouthed with no sound; so that I wouldn't be embarrassed if anyone noticed.

So Tanya and Storm were going away together and were going to 'visit' Alice and Nahuel. _I don't like it, not one bit. I had to figure out what she was up to._

**Please Review!**


	6. To My Readers

To my readers:

I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet. I've just gone back to sixthform and i have so much coursework to do, but I will get it finished as soon as possible.

(Note I do not own Twilight! I wish that I did...)


End file.
